<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Strange Creatures by DhampirsDrinkEspresso</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643537">Strange Creatures</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso'>DhampirsDrinkEspresso</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, From an old Fic Exchange, Old File, one shots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DhampirsDrinkEspresso/pseuds/DhampirsDrinkEspresso</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short crossover one-shots for fic exchanges in the early 2000s.</p><p>First up:<br/>Dawn Summers gets out of bed on Saturday morning and falls through a portal into Middle Earth.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dawn Summers &amp; Legolas Greenleaf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my first attempt at a Lord of the Rings fic.  Sadly, I am more familiar with the films than the books.  I also am not sure I have a good grasp on Dawn (which is why she tends to be a supporting character in my other fics).</p><p>Originally written for a fic exchange a VERY long time ago (the original file save date shows 9/2/05, but I am fairly certain that was just the last time the file was updated). The original request was for a Buffy/Lord of the Rings crossover fic with Dawn and Legolas, action and/or romance, and including “Dawn as a capable person, in a fight or otherwise”  but no “Cliches, especially love at first sight”</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturdays were good.  Dawn Summers was rather fond of Saturdays.  She didn't have to get up for school.  If she chose, she didn't have to get up at all, especially now that she didn't have to patrol anymore (not that she'd ever skipped a chance).  With a sigh, she sat up and brushed a few wayward strands of light brown hair out of her eyes.  Bare feet tipped with pink polished toes hit the floor with a thud as she wiped the last vestiges of sleep from her eyes.  She had only taken two steps away from the bed when she felt the floor give way beneath her.  One yelp of surprise and she was gone, the swirling green portal closing over her head.</p><p>After forcing down the momentary panic, Dawn assumed a crouching defensive stance and studied her surroundings.  "Just had to be the woods, didn't it?" she muttered.  "Couldn't have been a nice alternate dimension with indoor plumbing . . . ouch!"  She leaned against a nearby tree trunk and studied the bottom of her right foot.  The skin wasn't broken, so that was a plus.  No telling what sort of creepy little germs were out here . . . yep, shoes would have been a nice bonus.  Still, at least she'd chosen red plaid pajama pants and a black tank top to sleep in.  That was far better than a frilly little nightgown or short shorts. </p><p>Having decided that the only immediate threats to her were sticks and roots and rocks the perfect height for toe-stubbing covered in the decaying leaves, her attention turned to other pressing matters.  Dawn glared at the clearing and ventured into the trees and thick underbrush, wishing once again for indoor plumbing.  She was just standing up when she heard voices . . . sort of.  Low, guttural growls accompanied by the swishing, cracking, breaking sounds of something large crashing through the underbrush.  Something making that much noise in the woods was either stupid, mean enough that it didn't matter, or both.  Dawn crouched down in the bushes hoping for just stupid.  The wind shifted and she wrinkled her nose.  It was smelly too.  Great, just great, probably some big, smelly, slimy demon and she was here with no weapon.  As the things (three of them, from what she could see between the leaves) stepped into the clearing, Dawn realized she could make out words in between the growling sounds.</p><p>"Over 'ere.  In the clearing."</p><p>"Do you know what it is yet?"</p><p>"Sweet man-flesh."</p><p>"Sweet, eh?  A woman then?"</p><p>"Aye."</p><p>Dawn involuntarily shuddered.  She knew that if the things found her (and she was sure they were looking for her) they would probably do much more than kill her.  Her fingers clutched at a fallen branch as she hoped it hadn't rotted yet.  Dragging the makeshift club with her, she began to crawl back through the bushes, hoping to get far enough into the forest that the demons wouldn't find her.</p><p>Her hope dimmed when they split up, one of them headed directly for her.  She glanced around for an escape route or at least a better hiding place.  Seeing nothing, she sighed.  Plan B then.  When the bushes directly in front of her began to rustle, Dawn clutched the branch tightly in two hands and sprang up, surprising the thing as she yelled and swung with all her might.  The demon went down and she hit it again-just in case.  Ugly thing, with greenish skin, and lord but it stunk.  Her eyes watered and she really didn't want to get any closer but there were two more of them out there somewhere and she really needed a much better weapon.  She grimaced and, after bashing the demon's skull one more time, she rolled it over and grabbed the sword it had been carrying.  It was a bit heavier than she was used to, and the balance was slightly off but it would do.  Leaving the body in the bushes she backed away quickly, careful of where she stepped lest she break a stick and announce her position to the other demons.</p><p>When she was far enough around that the demon wouldn't be able to jump up and grab her if it wasn't really dead, she turned and walked more quickly, fighting the impulse to run and give up what advantage she might have.  She screamed when another demon stepped around a tree and lunged at her.  The sword came down, taking off the closest arm and the thing howled.  She realized that, if possible, this demon actually smelled worse than the other one.  Her eyes watered in spite of her but she didn't gag . . . much.</p><p>The demon's howl of pain had alerted his buddy and Dawn found herself trapped between the two of them.  They both had swords and they knew how to use them, and this time she didn't have the element of surprise.  She put up a good fight, but eventually the one with two arms grabbed her from behind.  The one she had injured advanced.  "We will feast on her flesh," it hissed, dark spittle running down it's chin.  "Hold her."  The stench was overpowering and the things were strong, maybe even stronger than Buffy and Dawn didn't even have slayer strength to help her.</p><p>Pushing down the rising panic, Dawn allowed years of training from Buffy to take over.  She went limp, slumping in the demon's arms.  The demon was taken by surprise and knocked off balance for a moment.  A moment was all she needed.  With a yell, she slammed her heel back against his shin, using the loosening of his arms to get a firm grasp on the thing's arm.  Dawn used the demon's momentum to aid in a hip throw and sent him flying onto the one-armed one.  She scrambled back quickly, eyes darting around for the sword they had taken from her and thrown down.  A patch of sunlight hit the blade and she realized it was too far away.  Right then, time to run.  She turned and darted between trees, ducking low branches and gasping for air.  The demons caught up quickly, and she knew this time they would be on their guard.  As one tackled her from behind, jerking her to the ground, she felt the sorrow well up.  "I'm sorry, Buffy," she whispered, knowing first hand how it felt to lose a sister.</p><p>Something whistled over her head.  Then another, and another.  The demon pinning her collapsed on top of her and she felt something she hoped was only blood seeping into her clothes.  The other demon squealed and fell with a thump.  The one on top of her was heavy; it was getting hard to breathe.  Dawn's vision went fuzzy and she realized she was about to pass out when something grabbed the demon, rolling it off of her.  She sucked in lungfuls of air and rolled onto her back, squinting up at her savior.</p><p>Sunlight glinted off blond hair and fair skin.  He was tall, broad-shouldered and trim-waisted.  Gorgeous was putting it mildly, which put Dawn instantly on her guard.  She sat up and pressed her back against a tree, eyeing the stranger warily as her hands searched the leaf litter for a weapon.</p><p>"Are you harmed, lady?"</p><p>His voice was musical, soothing.  Her body relaxed a bit, even though her mind was screaming about magic and trickery.  "Don't think so.  Nothing permanent, anyway," she muttered, ignoring the hand he offered for assistance.  She stood and leaned back against the tree, arms crossed in front of her.  "Who are you?"  Before he could answer, her eyes widened.  His ears were pointed.  Where had she seen that before?  Gorgeous blond guy with pointed ears and mad archery skills who hunted demony-looking orcs.  Dawn glanced down at the demons.  Yep, they could definitely be orcs.  "Holy crap!  You're Legolas!"</p><p>The elf seemed wary at her outburst.  Dawn ignored him, relieved to be with one of the definite good guys.  "You're Legolas, the elf prince, those things are orcs, and I'm in Middle Earth."  Dawn started laughing.</p><p>"Lady, what amusement does this bring you?"</p><p>"Not amusement.  Just relief.  You're one of the good guys."</p><p>"I do not understand."</p><p>Dawn stepped forward and clapped him on the shoulder.  "No worries.  Just remember we're on the same side.  Now, do you know anyone who can help me open a portal home?"  The elf had no chance to answer as a pulsing green light formed behind her and two people stepped out.</p><p>"Dawn!  Oh, thank God you're OK!"  Legolas watched in silence as a tiny blonde woman grabbed Dawn tightly and lifted her off the ground.</p><p>"Buffy!  How did you find me?"</p><p>"Andrew opened the portal because he wanted to see Middle Earth but, being Andrew, he opened it in your bedroom instead of his."  Both women turned to glare at the young man still standing in front of the swirling green vortex.  "Anyway," Buffy continued, as soon as you disappeared we got the truth out of him and Willow and Giles started working on opening another one.  Buffy turned and grinned at the elf.  "And you must be Legolas, right?"</p><p>Legolas bowed, not allowing his confusion to be seen.</p><p>"He saved me from the orcs," Dawn said.</p><p>"Thanks, Leggy!" Buffy said.  "Sorry we can't stay longer, but Dawn here needs a shower." </p><p>"Buffy!" Dawn squealed, smacking her sister on the arm.</p><p>"What?  It's true.  You stink."</p><p>"You try fighting three slimy, smelly orcs."</p><p>Legolas started slightly at that.  Three?  This brown haired creature had killed the orc he'd found in the bushes?  He watched the portal close around the three strangers, both women berating the young man for his carelessness.</p><p>Three orcs, and she had known how to handle her weapons, apparently.  And the smaller one, her sister he supposed . . . she'd been carrying a sword, at least three knives, and something that looked like a tiny bow mounted on a stick.  Returning to his forest, the elf prince thought that women, be they elf or hobbit or anything else, were strange creatures.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fire and Darkness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An ancient prophecy and a visitor brought from another dimension by the Powers result in Willow and Faith being sent to Middle Earth, but it isn't exactly the world they expected.  In their attempts to aid the Fellowship, things go from bad to worse, and the two end up wondering whether it is truly the will of the Powers That Be or something much more sinister which brought them there.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Original request was for Buffy crossed with either Lord of the Rings, with characters  Willow, Faith &amp; Anya from Buffy and Aragorn, Legolas, Faramir, Eomer for LotR. Recipient requested Angst/Drama, Willow &amp; Faith actually getting along. The original author flaked and I volunteered to try my hand and, well, this is what happened. </p>
<p>Again, last file update for this was 9/2/05 but I believe this was from before that date.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Then:</em>
</p>
<p>The elf had come through Dawn's mirror, met with a great deal of terrified shrieking and an unsettling number of weapons pointed in his general direction.  After it was confirmed he was no demon and had somehow "slipped through" a dimensional portal, he introduced himself as Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of the Mirkwood realm.  Or at least, that was what Andrew had translated the lilting, musical words as, right before he nearly peed his pants in excitement while dancing around and chanting that he "always knew it was real."</p>
<p>The "it" in question turned out to be the story from The Lord of the Rings . . . sort of.  Apparently, in this dimension, it was only a story, but the story had somehow created a new dimension where the events of the books had yet to unfold.  It was all very confusing, to the point that even Willow had trouble following the convoluted theories and explanations.  In the end, it was decided that rather than an accidental dimensional hop, the elf had been sent to them for a reason, probably by the Powers That Be.</p>
<p>The conclusion was verified by the discovery of a partial prophecy written in what must have been elvish (er, was that what it was called).  The portion of the scroll still in existence spoke of a terrible weapon of power and destruction and a wearer who would destroy one world before moving on to the next.</p>
<p>According to what Andrew was able to translate and Legolas' grasp of a rather archaic form of English, things weren't going well.  Apparently, the books and movies and various other versions and incarnations were best case scenarios.  The as yet unformed Fellowship of the Ring needed help of scooby proportions.  Decisions were made, bags were packed, and Andrew cried when informed he couldn't go along.  Next came the problem of getting there, a little too neatly solved by the Powers' decision to suck Willow, Faith, and the elf who really did look like a truly blond Orlando Bloom (but taller, broader, and even prettier) through another portal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Without Andrew to attempt translating, the red-haired witch and brunette slayer were at a loss when Legolas attempted to address them.  Making a decision Faith agreed with (even though the others would probably have argued against it) Willow tried her magic in an attempt at some semblance of a translation spell.  It was rather nice, actually, having Faith encourage her without pointing out that being in another dimension might cause her spells to . . . well, go all wonky again.  Add to that the fact that it worked and Willow was a very happy witch.  Faith was just thrilled to be able to swear and make inappropriate comments in more than one language.</p>
<p>There was little time to enjoy their surroundings.  The elf had been on his way to the fated Council of Elrond when his little side trip was arranged and now he was terribly behind schedule.  How he managed to find horses for them all the women never did ask, wondering if they really wanted to know.  After all, when the PTB interfered in a Scooby's life, it usually went badly, so they convinced themselves that it was simply some trick of elven magic, nothing more and ignored the prickling at the backs of their necks.</p>
<p>Upon reaching Rivendell, Willow and Faith stopped in spite of Legolas' urgings.  It was more breathtaking than any artist could ever convey, even Faith had to admit that.  The Council had already convened however, and they had to give in and continue after a few precious, spellbound moments. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now: </em>
</p>
<p>She stared into the fire, watching the flames jump and dance and wishing they hadn't even gone on, that they had simply stood, spellbound, forever, staring at the wonder of this new world and never continuing in their quest. </p>
<p>It hadn't been so bad for a while.  They had tagged along after the Fellowship, knowing that was their purpose in this world.  The danger was no different than the threat of the First had been only months before being sucked through that damn portal.  The members of the Fellowship had been pleasant enough company.  The small ones-hobbits-knew plenty of songs and stories.  Legolas sang, too, and the clear, even tones brought a measure of peace and joy to them.  Aragorn and Boromir, just men, high ranking and nobly born though they were, had helped Faith grow accustomed to sword play (that had always been more Buffy's thing) while Willow spent hours questioning Gandalf the wizard about the nature of magic in Middle Earth.  Gimli the dwarf filled in lonely silences with stories of the great treasures of his people-jewels and precious metals and great halls carved deep within the mountains.</p>
<p>It was within one of those great halls that she had first noticed the changes.  At first, she denied the truth before her, convincing herself that it was simply the unending darkness and the knowledge of what was to come-knowledge only the two of them possessed (well, maybe three . . . the wizard seemed to realize something, too).</p>
<p>In the mines of Moria, she pretended not to hear the whispers, the seductive call of the ring and its master.</p>
<p>In the mines of Moria, she had forgotten about the scrap of prophecy.</p>
<p>
  <em>"Two will come</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Flame and Darkness</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bride and Mother</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meant for the One</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fire and Shadow</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forever bound"</em>
</p>
<p>In the mines of Moria, things began to go terribly wrong.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then:</em>
</p>
<p>The journey so far had been fairly close to the story Willow and Faith were somewhat familiar with.  There had been a few more skirmishes, but nothing too far from what was expected.  Faith was enjoying the sporadic battles as only a true warrior could.  Willow had learned a few new tricks from Gandalf and was thrilled and flushed at her latest successful combination of her own earth magic with what she had dubbed "big-stick magic" (a moniker which had drawn snorts of laughter from Faith and, after a moment, the hobbits as well).  All had been fairly predictable until they met the Balrog, a demon of sorts, seemingly composed of shadows and flame.  That was when, predictably enough, all hell broke loose.</p>
<p>The "Fellowship Plus Two" had done fairly well for themselves so far, fighting off orcs and goblins and avoiding plunging to their deaths or being crushed by falling rock.  The tide turned against them when the Balrog cornered them long before they could reach the fateful bridge.  Knowing magic was their best hope, Willow and Gandalf had joined forces, managing a narrow gap through which the men and hobbits had escaped.  Faith was to follow with Legolas and Willow, but they had waited too long.  The creature realized what had happened and was determined not to allow the rest of his quarry to escape so easily.</p>
<p>There had still been a chance until Faith had come between the demon and Willow, who had been stunned by the good sized rock she had caught with her head.  Then the Balrog was simply there, and he had Faith clutched in his hand before anyone could help her.  The dark slayer screamed as her skin bubbled and darkened and then she blacked out from the pain.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now: </em>
</p>
<p>It was cold here, and damp-both surprising considering where she was being held.  It felt more like a dungeon than a tower.  Her wrists and arms had long ago gone numb, a small blessing really, as the chains holding her up had bitten deeply into her flesh.</p>
<p>Blood had dried to an itchy, sticky coating on her arms and face.  Her bare feet just touched the cold stone floor.  Too much longer and she would suffocate.</p>
<p>She was beginning to pray for death, for surely that would be better than the fate awaiting her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then:</em>
</p>
<p>Faith and Willow had been revived by the harsh light of day outside the mines.  Boromir had been the one to tell them of Gandalf's demise, much the same as it had been in the different story versions, and yet much more gruesome and violent.  There was no accident of fate, no near escape.  He had not been caught by the demon on its fatal plunge.  Rather, the thing had chased them all, Willow and Faith being practically dragged out by the elf as Gandalf fought to slow its pursuit.  In the end, the wizard had given himself as bait, taking his own swan dive off the broken bridge, the Balrog following after.</p>
<p>Willow blamed herself, somehow believing he had chosen that way because of her.  She had told him of Buffy's sacrifice to save Dawn, how that one graceful leap had seemed to happen in slow motion.  He had called it a noble sacrifice, told her that this life would have been well served should they all meet such an end.  She had felt a chill at the time, but chalked it up to the close air of the cavernous mines.</p>
<p>There was little time for mourning.  The demon may have met its end, but there was a sizable army of goblins and orcs close behind.  Neither woman spoke of the possibility that the wizard might not be gone forever, fearing that the very knowledge that it could happen meant it never would.</p>
<p>They remembered little of the journey to the fabled wood, drifting in and out of consciousness thanks to their injuries.  Even Faith's slayer healing could not work so quickly on so much damage.  After, they would wonder what argument had been made that they were taken along.  Certainly, it helped that they were women, but it had been made very clear from the beginning that any who fell behind-or simply fell-had to be left.</p>
<p>Upon awakening, they were told of a night spent among trees, and the group or foul orcs following behind.  They heard of the Fellowship's meeting with the Lady of the wood and looked toward their own introductions with a mix of fear and excitement.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now:</em>
</p>
<p>They had come again.  Being freed from the enchanted bindings had almost been more painful than the punishment itself.  She was chained again, but she could move a bit, and breathing was easier.</p>
<p>She shifted uncomfortably, turning to her side in hope of relieving the pressure a bit.  It wouldn't be long now, she knew.  The life inside her was nearly ready to come forth into the world.  She had long ago given up on referring to it as a thing, and yet, knowing what was to come, she could not bring herself to refer to it as anything else.</p>
<p>For months, she had clung desperately to the fact that her pregnancy was the result of the night in the forest of Lorien, under the protection of Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel.  Surely, nothing bad could come from that place.  It was a place of purity and goodness, one of the last in any of the worlds.</p>
<p>And yet they had brought evil into the very heart of that realm.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then:</em>
</p>
<p>His hands were gentle, skin smooth and soft.  His hair had tickled where it brushed against bare skin.  It wasn't the sort of coupling she was accustomed to, but he had certainly left her with nothing to complain about.  He was pretty limber for an old guy.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yes, she knew he was older.  Hell, he was immortal.  It seemed Buffy'd had the right idea all along . . . sort of.  She'd take an elf over a vampire any day.</p>
<p>Her return was met with smirks and stares and knowing looks and one reaction she couldn't quite place.  Maybe jealousy, but not of her . . . and a bit of hurt?  When she looked again, the emotion was gone as quickly as it had come, and she had to wonder if she had imagined it altogether.  After all, Legolas wasn't attracted to her.  Why would he care?</p>
<p>Days later, as the two chased after Frodo and Sam because Willow insisted, she almost understood.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now:</em>
</p>
<p>The first of the pains came, and all she could remember was the look of hurt and betrayal in that one unguarded second.</p>
<p>They would come for her soon.  They would know the time was near.  Likely that was why they had taken her down, even more so the reason they had strung her up in the first place.  They wanted the life within her, and without the scooby cavalry to ride to her rescue, they would have it.</p>
<p>She was a helpless prisoner in the grip of a familiar enemy.  The First had never truly been defeated, and without Buffy and the others, she was powerless to fight it.</p>
<p>The door opened as the second spasm grasped her, twisting her in its grip.</p>
<p>"Well, looks like we were just in time."</p>
<p>Faith looked up to see Willow smirking at her as the pain began to fade.</p>
<p>"Come on Red, you know you don't want to do this."</p>
<p>Willow tilted her head to one side, fathomless black eyes trained on the nearly broken slayer.  Pale fingers trailed through black locks.  "Red?" she said, her voice too deep, "I don't think so."</p>
<p>"Willow . . ."</p>
<p>"Sorry, Willow's not here right now," the thing said, leaning against its companion.</p>
<p>In Middle Earth, the First was corporeal.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then:</em>
</p>
<p>They had lost the Hobbits.  Only hours after setting out behind Frodo and Sam, Willow and Faith had lost any sign that the two had ever even existed.  They had been delayed by the battle which brought the death toll of their little band to two.  Boromir was dead.  Faith hadn't realized how close he and Willow had become, until she flipped out and incinerated every orc within sight, including the already dead.  Uruk-hai the others called them.  Faith simply thought of them as nasty muthas.  She couldn't finish the phrase because Red would give her that disapproving look.  The hobbits had several hours on them when Willow and Faith set out after them.  Something felt wrong about that, but Red was the one with the witchy powers and all so the slayer hadn't argued.</p>
<p>She knew she was pregnant in the dead marshes.  She'd thought so before, but finally she KNEW.  She should have been frightened that Willow knew first, but she hadn't realized that until too late.</p>
<p>It was in the dead marshes that the witch had turned.  Her eyes and hair had gone black and one of the ring wraith things everyone had warned them about showed up on some flying demon creature.  Some kind of spell had taken her by surprise, and Faith remembered no more until she woke up in a high tower, a chained prisoner in Sauron's fortress.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now:</em>
</p>
<p>She didn't scream until her water broke.  Dark Willow and the First wearing Boromir's body leaned over her eagerly.  "The child will have HIS power," Willow hissed in someone else's voice.  "Lord Sauron, reborn in the blood of slayer and elf."</p>
<p>"Fuck . . . off," Faith hissed between desperate gasps for air.  This child birth thing sucked ass.  Kinda like prophecies . . . prophecies sucked big hairy ass.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then:</em>
</p>
<p>"Sorry Faithie," Willow cooed at her as she struggled against the chains.  "It had to be this way.  Don't you see, it's why we're here."</p>
<p>"We came to help the good guys Red."</p>
<p>Willow sniffed.  "We came because the prophecy required it."</p>
<p>"We came because we have to work for our redemption."</p>
<p>She cackled this time, a purely evil sound that sent shivers down Faith's spine.  "Oh no.  Not redemption.  The Powers," she sneered, "Didn't send us here.  HE did.  Remember the prophecy?  Giles only found part of it.  I hid the rest."  She giggled gleefully, like a little child (OK, an evil, insane, Children of the Corn kinda child, but still).  Faith felt sick as Willow danced around the room, waving a piece of parchment.  "He's been talking to me since I found it, telling me things, whispering to me," she offered in a conspiratorial whisper.  "He gave me the translation charm.  It's about us, you know."</p>
<p>"What is?"</p>
<p>"The prophecy, silly.  I'm the Bride of Fire, see."  She stretched out one pale hand, proudly displaying the glinting ring on her finger.  "You're the Mother of Darkness, slut that you are.  You're the Shadow, I'm the Flame.  Together, we were meant for the power of the One Ring, to possess, bear, contain it . . . until HE is ready to reclaim it."</p>
<p>The First had interrupted, coming into the room and smirking.  Faith hadn't understood until Boromir's features faded, replaced by those of Haldir.  The first evil smiled in triumph.  "And so it begins."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now:</em>
</p>
<p>The contractions came swiftly, one on top of the other, then another and the next.  It would happen soon.  In spite of her earlier determination not to think of this life struggling to break free as a child, Faith couldn't help herself now that the time had come.</p>
<p>Her child had a soul, and he deserved a fair chance.  With a growl, Faith bore down and prayed to whatever power was listening that her slayer strength wouldn't crush the fragile bones.</p>
<p>She had no idea how to accomplish it, but somehow, she was going to get them all out of this mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Then:</em>
</p>
<p>Faith watched, helpless, as the creature once known as Smeagol struggled to take the ring from Frodo.  The hobbit fought back, violently so, and in the end it was a chance of fate that sent Gollum careening down into the fiery depths of Mount Doom, ring clutched tightly in his palm.</p>
<p>She felt a momentary surge of triumph as it dipped beneath molten rock, and Sam and Frodo escaped the collapsing mountain.  The relief was short lived as all hope crashed down around her at the sight of Willow hovering over the chasm, hand outstretched as she chanted in a language Faith could not understand.</p>
<p>The life inside her cried out in protest and despair as the witch closed her hand around the ring, still whole and undamaged.</p>
<p>She cried for the first time in years as the words of the prophecy echoed inside her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Two will come</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Flame and Darkness</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bride and Mother</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Meant for the One</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Fire and Shadow</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Forever bound</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Dark Power will find form</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>And the power of the flame will overcome</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Bride of Fire and Mother of Darkness</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>In two can the shade survive.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Now:</em>
</p>
<p>She was awakened when her son cried.</p>
<p>He was alive!</p>
<p>Weak though she was, Faith felt a momentary flash of elation.  She had done it, she really had done it.  She smiled at the thought before her thoughts returned to the reality of the situation.</p>
<p>"Take him now," the First demanded.  "There is no time to waste."  Willow clutched the baby and looked at Faith.  Her eyes were green.</p>
<p>All at once, in a moment of astonishing clarity, she understood what she had to do.</p>
<p>The First was corporeal.  The First knew she was at her weakest.</p>
<p>And somehow she knew, in that moment, the First could be hurt.</p>
<p>She struck once, for herself, for Willow, for all those who had fallen, but most of all, for her son.  The makeshift club had once been a table leg.  A word from Willow and it burst into flame.  The body the First had taken caved in on itself.</p>
<p>"The guards will be here soon.  Can you walk?"  Faith nodded, though she really wasn't sure it was true.  She gained her feet and was surprisingly steady, though only through sheer force of will.</p>
<p>"Give him to me."</p>
<p>"Are you sure?  You might drop him?  What if you black out again?"</p>
<p>"I need to hold him."</p>
<p>"I . . . OK, yeah.  You're right."  Faith felt stronger as soon as the tiny bundle was placed in her arms.  She took one quick look, risking the glance just to be certain he was really OK.</p>
<p>They stumbled out of the fortress tower, making for the gates.  Somehow they made it, falling to the ground outside the great dark walls.  They watched in silence as what was left of the structures crumbled to dust.</p>
<p>"Do you think they made it?"</p>
<p>"Huh?"  Willow blinked and turned her once-again-red-head towards Faith.</p>
<p>"Frodo.  Sam.  The rest of the Fellowship.  Do you think they made it?"</p>
<p>"I . . . I don't know, Faith.  I hope so."</p>
<p>Faith shifted a bit, clutching the baby close to her heart.  "How did you do it, anyway?"</p>
<p>"Do what?"</p>
<p>"All of it.  The ring.  The thing with the First."</p>
<p>"I just did," Willow said with a shrug.  "It had to be done because it was the only way.  Well, except the ring.  That was an illusion, and a damn good one if I do say so.  I think most of the place went when the ring did, but there was just enough evil left because of the First . . . "  She trailed off, seemingly not really sure what else to say.</p>
<p>"Red, did you just curse?"</p>
<p>"Darn tootin."</p>
<p>"That's more like it.  So, got any ideas for what I should name him."</p>
<p>"Um, Faith, I really think you should reconsider-"</p>
<p>"The hell I should!  There is nothing to reconsider.  My son is not evil and I will not just leave him here to-"</p>
<p>"FAITH!  That's not what I meant.  You just really oughta take into consideration the fact that that is not your son."</p>
<p>"What the-"</p>
<p>"Wait, wait!  Nothing like that.  I just thought you should know the baby's not a boy."</p>
<p>"Huh?  What is it then?"</p>
<p>Willow chuckled slightly at Faith's wide-eyed expression.  "A girl Faith, you had a daughter."</p>
<p>"Oh.  OH!  Well, that's even better," the slayer returned with a grin.  "So, do you think we'll ever make it home."</p>
<p>"I don't know.  I think maybe the reason the Powers picked us is that as long as we have friends we can make our own home."</p>
<p>The two shared a smile as the baby yawned and burrowed into her mother's chest.  "Hold on a second there, kid, I ain't the 7-11, yo."</p>
<p>"Um, I think you kinda are."</p>
<p>"Oh, yeah, right.  Well still . . ." Faith trailed off with a grimace.  "Uh, Red, you don't think you can whip up a few diapers do ya?"  Willow laughed and offered her cloak for the time being as the two set about settling in for the night.  They had a long walk ahead of them to . . . wherever they would end up next.  They'd need sleep first.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>